


More than just friends

by allukazu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allukazu/pseuds/allukazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua has feelings for Gon and doesn't know how to deal with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: DragonfireX3  
> She's a great writer herself, you should totally read her stuff too :3

On Fridays, Mito wanted Gon and Killua to stay home and help her with the household chores instead of going outside and play like they did every day. They were supposed to take care of the laundry while Mito was doing the dishes.

This Friday, however, Gon wasn't feeling too well so he stayed in bed with a headache and a light fever.

"Sorry Killua," he coughed out.

 

Killua, who was laying in bed improving his Nen abilities, turned his attention to Gon, schooling his face from across the room. He had an apologizing smile on his lips. Killua frowned, not sure what Gon meant.

"What for?" he asked, sitting up and curiously eyeing the other who was now looking at him as well.

 

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with the laundry today," he answered, scratching the back of his head.

 

Killua only stared at him for a moment. _Oh, right. He didn't know._ __  
  
"I'm not gonna do it either," he began, feeling slightly amused by the confused look on Gon's face. "Mito wanted me to take care of you instead of the laundry."

 

Gon turned his gaze back towards the ceiling and replied with a simple "ah."

 

Now Killua was the one looking confused but he only let himself flop back onto the matress, deciding not to say anything in response. They were quiet for a moment before Gon suddenly rolled over again, falling off his bed. "Killuaaaa," Gon whined, letting one of his hands rest on his forehead.

 

Killua jumped slightly in surprise, his eyes going wide. He definitely didn't expect his best friend to just fall out of his bed. "Gon - are you alright?!"

 

Gon laughed at how concerned the other boy looked. _That_ _jerk._  
Killua threw a pillow at him, "Idiot. I thought you were hurt." He sounded annoyed. However, he couldn't help but smile.

 

"I'm serious though, could you come here for a second and help me up?" Gon rolled onto his back dramatically and stretched his arms out for the other boy to pick him up.

 

Killua let out a short snort and unbelievingly watched the other rolling around.

"You're making a fool of yourself." he said, but stood up anyway, walking towards Gon, who was still holding his hands up for him to help him up to his feet.

When he reached for Gon's hands and pulled him up, he was surprised by how easy it was. He had put way too much force into that tug, which made both of them stumble back onto Gon's matress.  
Gon landed on top of the other boy, laughing.

 

Killua felt his cheeks heating up a little, though, he let out a soft chuckle too.  
He looked up at thelaughing boy on top of him, looking somewhat pensive.

 

Gon noticed his silence and fell silent as well. "Killua?"

 

Killua looked to the side, avoiding to look at Gon.

"Do you," he cleared his throat and tried again, "Do you feel better now?"

 

Gon snickered, rolling off of him and keeping his eyes on Killua. "Yeah, I do." he said, noticing the other frown.

Killua sat up, looking at his feet, "good."

 

Two knocks interrupted their little conversation, making them both look to the door, waiting for that someone to come in.  
When Mito entered the room with two cups of tea, Gon sat up too and smiled at her.

 

"I heard you two laughing," she started, settling the cups on a low table next to Gon's bed.

She returned Gon's smile and sat down beside him. "Are you feeling better, Gon?"

 

He gave her a quick nod, but she leaned in, putting her hand on his forehead anyway.

"I'm really fine," he laughed.

"But your temperature is still up" she commented.

Gon looked as if he wanted to protest, but Mito went on, "you should get some rest." 

He pouted.

"I will help you with the laundry."

 

They both looked up at Killua, who was now standing in the middle of the room, ready to go.  
"I'd only keep you awake anyway." he added, feeling a little torn. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. But it was kind of hard to just look at Gon at this point for some to him unknown reason. When he did, he felt like he'd pass out any moment, breathing got a lot more difficult.

 

Gon was a little disappointed, obviously wanting his best friend to stay, "sorry."

 

"Idiot." Killua turned around, facing the door as he tried to hide that slight blush resting on his cheeks. "Don't apologize when there's no reason to."

He heard Gon laugh again as he left the room. Mito followed right after, "Thank you, killua." and with that she was off to the kitchen.  
  


He stood there for a moment before heading to the laundry room. Why was everything so embarassing to him today?

He opened the door to the washroom, entering and closing it behind him. The washing machine was still running.

 

_10 minutes left._

 

He started looking around, searching for something to do in the meantime. There was only the washing machine, the tumble drier and the laundry which still had to be washed.

He sat down beside he basket, letting out a sigh and resting his head against the wall behind him. He looked at the timer again.

 

_9 minutes._

 

_Ah, well._

His eyes wandered down to the basket, catching sight of a pair of green shorts which seemed to belong to Gon. He closed his eyes, images of Gon and their latest incident flashing through his mind.

How he had helped the other to his feet, how he had lain under a laughing, giggling Gon.

How he had secretly enjoyed the other's touch.

Killua frowned.

How desperately he had wanted the other to just keep touching him.

-

Killua's eyes shot open as he felt his face warm up again. What was he thinking?!

He looked at the basket beside him and then up to the timer. He still had 7 minutes to wait.

 

Slowly, he stretched his arm out, reaching for the green pair of shorts.

He didn't know why he was doing it or what he was gonna do. He just wanted to be close to Gon right now.

When he was finally able to reach and pick them up, he felt his heart pounding a little faster.

He hesistated a moment before picking them up and bringing them close to his face. He felt something tingle inside of him as he inhaled deeply, hugging them tight.

Something about Gon's scent was somehow calming as well as intoxicating. Killua shifted a bit, trying to regain control over himself when his breath hitched. This was insane.

 

 _I'm_ insane, he thought.

He felt himself blushing once more, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to look at the timer again but didn't dare open his eyes.

However, he was forced to when two sharp knocks were the only thing warning him before the door was being opened, revealing Mito. She was carrying something in her arms.

Killua hastily put the shorts back in the basket.

 

"Sorry, I forgot to bring the detergent." she said, putting in down.

 

"Y-yeah, thanks." he managed to stutter in response.

She turned to look at him and _for God's sake_ he was praying his face wasn't too red. 

She had caught him completely off guard.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

_Goddammit._

"Ah, yes." he looked at anything but Mito.

 

"You look a little ill, Killua. Maybe you should get some rest too." she walked over to the washing machine as the timer went to zero.

Yeah, she was right. Maybe he really did need some rest after all.

 

"Don't you need me to help?" he asked.

 

"It's fine, Killua." she assured him, smiling.

 

"Call me if you do need me." he said, before quickly leaving the room.

 

This couldn't get more embarassing, he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
